The Boss Finally Meets Their Match
by SaintsBoss17
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if you had two bosses instead of one? Well, now you don't have to anymore! MBossxFemBoss pairing (because I can) and will very loosely follow the events of SRTT. The Bosses of the Saints come together in one reality and get ready to cause mayhem the only way they can. R&R! (FYI Chapter 3 is when the story get's unique)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Boss Finally Meets Their Match**_

* * *

The Boss was six feet and muscularly built. He had purple eyes which, at first view, seemed natural even though they were contacts. He wore his tight, white t-shirt which showed off the outline of his muscles and navy denim jeans, complete with blue and white shoes.

He had on his gold and purple saints watch and silver Saints necklace. He had caramel skin and wherever he walked he demanded attention. His hair was black and had the haircut of 'sarge.'

Yes sir, everyone could look at the Boss and tell he was downright attractive, and anyone who said otherwise would be met with his 45 Shepard. It was official, the Boss was a badass, and he was only 21...

Johnny, Shaundi, and Pierce all knew this as they prepared for the bank robbery ahead. Josh Birk on the other hand did not know this very well…

* * *

In an alternate dimension…

* * *

The Boss was a sexy lady. She had the boobs of a lewd goddess (70 in the games' sex appeal slider), emphasized by her equally attractive tight ass as well as her light blue eyes. She had lopsided, auburn hair and her skin matched that of a tanned Caucasian female (natural not sprayed on).

She casually wore a black tank top and black jeans with white trim as a call to her sexiness. Then there were the golden hoop earrings and the silver saints necklace as well as the jewelry to complete her set.

She was a great, badass boss in her own respect and the Saints knew it, and she was just 21... Josh Birk seemed more interested in the new 'Saints Flow' commercial rather than the boss herself. She was cool with that though as she knew he was a Shaundi obsessed idiot before even she did. The mission however was about to begin.

* * *

In alternate dimensions at the same time…

* * *

Conquest.

The story of human history.

Since time immemorial, great leaders have risen from humble beginnings to...

do shit.

And so it was with the THIRD STREET SAINTS.

Since conquering Stilwater, the once small-time street gang has evolved into a media empire.

A Saints movie is in development. JOHNNY GAT and SHAUNDI are pop-culture icons. And PIERCE...

Well, who gives a fuck about Pierce?

The points is, the Saints are on the world stage and every criminal organization wants their crown.

It was only a matter of time before one of them took the fight to the Saints.

* * *

We meet Pierce getting his ass kicked on a basketball court. They are really beating the shit out of him. I don't think he can take much more.

Suddenly a human-sized can of Saints Flow appears and Pierce and the can touch fingers, making a normal-sized can of Saints Flow appear. He drinks it and gains super strength, proceeding right after to kick everyone's ass that was just pummeling him, ending with an energy ball attack.

A basketball comes over and Pierce takes it, slam dunking the ball and looking into the camera in a ridiculous pose.

"Super excellent!" says Pierce, ending the Japanese commercial in a comical fashion.

"Japanese commercials. Easiest money you'll ever make," states Josh Birk, a famous actor beginning his career in Steelport, and the one watching the commercial.

"Grand larceny's right up there," says Johnny Gat, making it clear that murder is the answer to everything. "You ready for this?"

"No worries, I do my own stunts," said Josh, making all those around him see him as a grand bullshitter.

"Hey, you're just a ride-a-long, man, so don't get all Hong Kong-style in there," said Shaundi, making it obvious that she didn't want this actor tagging along with them.

"I am a method actor. If I'm gonna play a Saint with any degree of emotional truth…" Birk paused to turn on his voice changer, "I gotta make it real."

"Trust me, Birk. It'll be real," says the Boss, finally entering the scene from the elevator and dressed in a Johnny Gat mascot costume.

"You're robbing a bank dressed like yourselves?" Birk decided to stupidly ask.

"Hell yeah. Who doesn't wanna be Johnny Gat?" said Gat, showing excitement at the thought of murdering countless people.

"Ultra post-modernism…" Josh paused to fit his own helmet, "I love it."

They all exit the elevator and casually walk through the main lobby, not even bothering to hide their guns.

"I'm cool with the Saints movie, but do we really gotta drag this asshole actor around?" asks Shaundi, seeming to be the only one unnerved by Josh's presence.

"Cut Josh some slack, he's just researching his part," states the Boss, obviously showing more interest in the robbery than in Shaundi's complaining.

"I hope he signed a waiver," Shaundi said, ending the conversation since she saw it was going nowhere.

"Alright people—" said the Boss, shooting a couple bullets into the air to gain everyone's attention.

Shaundi notices Birk jump on top of the table, pointing his 45 Shepherds into some employees face.

"NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY DIES!" said Josh, trying too hard to be of the Saints' caliber and failing miserably.

"Birk!" Gat yelled at him, irritated by his over enthused activity.

"Sorry, jumped his line. Can we go again?" Shaundi sighed and knew that with him tagging along, things were bound to get more complicated than necessary.

"You all know the drill…" the Boss said, still in objective mode.

One of the customers noticed who the Boss was, given they were the one giving the commands.

"Can I get a picture with the Boss?" they ask.

The Boss and the customer line up next to each other and get ready to take a grade-A photo together.

"Say "sleaze"!" said Shaundi, slightly bored of their current predicament. The customer shows his gratitude and rushes off with his photo.

"Get in line, bitch!" Josh said, being, well, a dick.

"Hey, don't be a dick." Shaundi said to him, not ignoring the fact that he was irritating her usually patient self.

"You call yourselves gang bangers! You're a bunch of pussies! We should be all up in their shit, like—" as Josh turned around he was met with a 45 Shepard to his face, "FUCK!"

Josh ducked and the bullet blasted off the human sized image of a masked wrestler, right where the Boss' head would have been…

"Well, that's different..." said the Boss, working on retreating back to the cover of the desk behind them, followed by everyone else.

"We got a plan, or we just shooting all these motherfuckers?" asks Gat, failing to hide his happiness now that he has targets to kill.

"That is my plan," said the Boss, calmly.

"Works for me," said Gat, becoming the killing machine in that split second and moving from behind the counter and forming a human shield out of an unlucky security guard.

The Boss on the other hand vaulted out from behind the table to start the rally of guns, followed only by Shaundi. Birk was too busy cowering.

"Where's the vault!?" Johnny demanded, seemingly invincible it the rain shower of bullets around him.

"Go to hell," the security guard valiantly said in a last ditch effort to appear strong.

"You wanna play, motherfucker?" Johnny asks, more as a rhetorical question, as he launched the guard into a giant horse statue, causing it to come crashing down to the ground.

"Oh my God! You couldn't wait to kill him until we found out who these guys are?" Shaundi asked in a somewhat panicked tone, and being the only one who cares about the statue for that matter.

"Eh," Johnny said in a single word response.

"We're gonna die!" whined Josh, coming out after all the tellers were killed.

"What happened to, "I do my own stunts"?" said Johnny, mocking Josh's earlier bravado.

"Hey, do these look like squibs to you?" said Josh, lamely trying to defend his dignity.

"Alright people," the Boss said, taking control of the operation again, "Let's find that vault."

They arrive at a door and Josh walks up to it first, probably trying to regain his lost pride and dignity.

"That's right, you fuckers! We're comin' for you!" said Josh, attempting to kick down the big door in front of him… and failing once again that day.

"Oh Jesus..." said Shaundi, almost feeling pity for this pathetic actor laid out on the ground before them.

"Get up, Birk. Let's keep moving," said the Boss, and Johnny took his rightful place at the door and kicked it down with the simplest of ease, immediately killing the guard behind the door that got caught between his gun and a hard place.

"I can't believe you launched that guy into a statue!" exclaimed Shaundi, still stuck on the horse statue from earlier.

"I can't believe you're still thinking about it," said a currently cocky Johnny.

"Do you want to know who these people are?" asks Shaundi, trying to get everyone to see the bigger picture.

"Listen, all that matters is the vault. Let's find that and get the hell outta here," said the Boss, functioning off of the knowledge that they were the most badass person on the planet, slightly followed by Johnny Gat, and adrenaline.

"Is this what it's normally like?" asks Birk, silently wishing that things could go back to how they were moments ago.

"Normally the tells don't use fucking shotguns," said Johnny, letting his smartass side show for a moment.

"Yeah, normally banks don't look like a palace either. You see those statues before you blew 'em up?" stated Shaundi, oddly still on the subject of those horse statues…

"Will you forget the horses, these guards are packing military-grade hardware," said Gat, finally getting a little more serious about the situation.

"Who the hell are we robbing?" the Boss asked, a rhetorical question really, as they ascended the steps toward the vault, only after watching Shaundi kill one of the guards that had her momentarily pinned against the wall.

Everyone was now upstairs, in front of the vault, and with their more take-care-of-shit personas on, minus Josh. He was not being a dick anymore. He was now just being a pussy.

"I... I can't breathe," complains Birk, completely out of breath after running for his life.

Shaundi, with a sigh that voiced, "Ugh..." walked over and took his helmet off for him. Shaundi, herself, as well as Johnny immediately followed suit. Johnny walked up to the vault and punched it three time, calculating their chance of opening the vault by hand.

"No way we're cracking this thing. Ready for Plan B?" Johnny asked the Boss after making his own personal assessment of the situation.

"Yep," the Boss answered while turning to Josh, the man carrying "Plan B" who was still regaining his breath, "Josh, get over here."

Renewed with energy at finally being needed in this operation, Josh briskly makes his way to the Boss. "Got the tools right here, homes. So what's Plan B? We drill it?"

"Fuck no. We blow it," said Johnny casually.

A newly panicked Josh Birk answered with, "WHAT!? Not cool, man!"

"Time to get to work," the Boss said, pocketing the C-4, "We'll need to set those above the vault."

"Hey, I think we've got company..." said Josh, observing the new guards entering the bank.

"Looks like they're comin' in from the lobby," said Shaundi, while the Boss and Johnny, in turn, cut down everyone in the lobby.

"Shaundi..." Josh said, in a flirtatious tone.

"What?" asked Shaundi, ignoring his newly formed affections with her.

"We need to talk," Josh started before being cut off by Shaundi.

"We really don't," said Shaundi, making it obvious that she wasn't interested in him or his notions of love.

"It's just...if I die here, I don't want things to go unsaid," said Josh, still not noticing her disinterest.

"I should be so lucky..." said Shaundi sarcastically.

"Oh my God, you're the Saints! You HAVE to sign this for me!" exclaimed a fan of the Saints.

"Anything for a fan," said the Boss, being the Saint that they tried to be.

"Hey. Josh Birk. Don't be star-struck, I'm very approachable. Want me to sign your breasts?" boasted Josh, ignoring Shaundi momentarily.

"Uh, no, that's alright," said the fan, getting creeped out by Josh's sudden come on to her.

"Yeah, well, you know, buy Nyte Blayde on DVD," said Josh, ignoring the fact that he was becoming a hassle to anyone he came in contact with.

Meanwhile, the Boss set the bomb and everyone dove for cover, except Johnny because he seemed to know the blast wouldn't even come close to him, and shrugged off the debris that landed on him. Everyone got up right after and looked out into the sky for their chopper.

"Let's get the chopper and lift this baby outta here," commanded the Boss.

"Hey guys, you can off the helicopter, I found the way to open the vault!" said Josh, proving that idiots and big red buttons belong together.

"Don't touch it!" yelled Gat, but was too late as Josh already pressed the button. As the alarm blared all the Saints stared at him, pissed that he just alerted the authorities.

"Josh, are you trying to get us all jail time?" asked Shaundi, making it known that she was the most pissed of them all.

"What? I don't wanna be some dude's bitch," whined Josh before making his own retreat, forgetting about his part and the fact that he may have just fucked the Saints over.

"Do I have to go after him?" asked Shaundi, killer intent present in her voice.

"Forget about it, he'll be fine," said Johnny, nonchalantly.

"How long until the chopper gets here?" asked Shaundi, reloading her weapons for the fight ahead.

"I dunno, probably like... two waves of S.W.A.T. guys?" said the Boss, in an unworried tone.

"Sounds about right," said Shaundi as she readied her TEK Z-10's and aimed at the windows.

"Here they come!" yelled Gat, knife in one hand and 45 Shepard in the other.

"Flashbang!" yelled Shaundi, and all three were blinded for a moment before beginning the shootout with the country's finest anti-crime unit.

Shaundi mowed down her half of the S.W.A.T. team as Johnny ran into his like a psycho and surprisingly took out all of them with the simplest of ease. The Boss was busy mowing down the extras with their K-8 Kruvkov assault rifle. Pretty soon, wave two was nearing its end.

"I'm gonna kill Birk if I see him again," said Shaundi as she finished off a few more cops.

"I thought you two really had something there…" said the Boss, trying to tease Shaundi to get her in a better mood.

"Oh, don't even go there," said Shaundi, Josh Birk being the farthest thing from her mind right now.

"Hey, just sayin'..." said the Boss, ending there to prevent Shaundi from doing something lethal to them instead of the S.W.A.T. team.

"The chopper should be here soon. We just gotta hold out a little longer," said Johnny, enjoying his murder-time a little more than the average guy.

"They've busted out the riot shields," said Shaundi, and even though it proved to be slightly more challenging, the Saints finished off everyone in the same attack pattern.

Then some red ass, motherfucking attack chopper shows up at the fucking hole in the wall and fires two missiles into the building!

"Really, a fucking attack chopper?" asked Shaundi, getting more pissed by the second because, in her mind, this is all Birks' fault.

"Seriously, who are these guys?" said the Boss, pissed 'cause they knew this was too much for just one bank heist.

"A bunch of assholes," said Johnny matter-of-factly.

"Shoot the helicopter! Use whatever you've got!" said Shaundi, and after a few moments of their combined bullet-barrage the chopper flew away, presumed shot down.

"Here's our ride," said Shaundi, just as the transport chopper arrived.

As soon as the hooks were within reach the Boss tightened the hooks on the chopper and took their rightful place on top of the cargo.

"Go! Go! Go!" the Boss yelled as soon as everything was situated and steeled themselves with their K-8 Kruvkov assault rifle.

"You two go out the back," commanded the Boss, looking to get them out of there safely, or rather safer than they were leaving.

"And you?" asked Shaundi, showing just a hint of worry.

"I'm staying with the vault," said the Boss, determined to protect the vault by any means necessary.

"We'll see you when we touch down," said Shaundi, knowing this was how the Boss usually acted, as she and Johnny gunned down last minute cops and headed out the building.

"Alright, let's go!" commanded the Boss as the chopper headed towards just at roof level, "Hold her steady!"

"Where'd all this security come from?" the slightly panicked pilot asked.

"Stay calm and stick to the plan," said the Boss, believing exacts were unnecessary at the moment, as they gunned down the officers that just kept swarming the roof. Then the fucking red chopper fucking showed up again, looking like it didn't take barely a scratch.

"Thought I shot that thing down," said the Boss, irritated at the attack choppers' re-emergence. As the chopper began some hit-and-run strifes along the Boss, the Boss decided that gunning down helicopters and officers was the most effective thing they could do, and did so with extreme precision. Then the Boss fell forward and had to regain his footing towards the front of the safe.

"Troy can't bail you out of this one!" informed a S.W.A.T. team officer.

"Shit!" said the pilot as they got clipped by a rocket from that attack helicopter. Then the Boss fell over the side of the safe and had to hang on and shoot at the same time, like a badass.

"Make this easy on the squad for once," asked the officer but the Boss kept going, knowing there was no going back, and believed in going out with a fight if at all. "Please autograph and then put down your gun!" commanded the officer.

"Why the hell are we still here?" asked the Boss, getting irritated that they were still at the bank.

"The controls aren't responding!" informed the pilot, who was failing their job in the Boss' eyes.

"Then get it fixed! I'll hold off the cops," said the Boss.

"You can't kill them all…" said the pilot, disbelieving the Boss' badassity.

"I don't appreciate that kind of negativity..." said the Boss, determined to get them out of there.

"This publicity stunt is over. We have to take you in," said the officer, almost sounding with regret.

"Get us higher!" commanded the Boss.

"I'm trying not to get shot here!" said the pilot.

"How much armor's on that damn thing?" said the Boss as the attack chopper shot yet another rocket at them.

"Jesus!" yelled the pilot as he drifted towards a building. The boss rolled up just in time to avoid being crushed between the building and safe.

"Dammit, watch where you're flying!" said the Boss, once again atop the safe.

"Step away from the vault!" commanded the officer. "Put. The Vault. Down."

"Hold on down there!" said the pilot.

"No shit, you think?" said the Boss, now beyond pissed.

"Turn yourself in, my son wants to meet Shaundi!" said the officer.

"I'm losing it!" said the pilot.

"You've gone too far this time!" said the officer.

Then the helicopter showed up again and the Boss, while avoiding death themself, shot down the chopper after a few moments of gunfire.

"That's right, don't fuck with... Oh no, no, no, no, no!" said the Boss as the chopper spun out of control, and towards them.

The helicopter hit the Boss' and the Boss slid off the safe and jumped to the building. On the way an indescribable ripple in the space before them formed and as they passed through… nothing happened?

As the Boss pulled themself up and into the building they were met with yet another costumed Gat? Before any questions could be asked numerous S.W.A.T. team officers surrounded them, guns at the ready. They looked at the officers, then at each other, and fell back to the ground.

"Well... shit," they both said in unison.

* * *

A/N: Well, the idea is to have two Bosses, then things could get way more hectic. Now, the first chapter was basically SRTT until the end, but I promise there will be a lot more changes so you don't sit through the same story with the same dialogue. As the SR team would say, "Strap it on!"

Also, since this story will basically be SRTT with multiple changes, I'm obliged to say that I don't own anything coming from the Saints Row community and this story is strictly for entertainment purposes.

All Saints Row Fans, and those new to the game series, please enjoy this story, which will be hard as hell to write by freaking chapter two. There will be extra scenes between missions as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Boss Finally Meets Their Match**_

* * *

"The fuck is this? We paid up this month," said both individuals that were in the Gat mascot costumes previously, but now dressed in their casual clothes. Then they stared at each other again, then back at the police officer.

"Someone paid more," said the officer, simply putting it, before closing the cell and walking away ending the debate.

Then the two looked at each other yet again and both had a lot of questions.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the guy.

"I'm the Leader of the Saints, the Boss. Who the hell are you?" asked the lady.

"You must be mistaken lady because I'M the Boss," informed the guy.

"Oh yeah, how did you become the Boss then?" asked the lady.

"I brought the Saints back up after Julius betrayed the Saints and became the Boss. Who was the person who helped me… you… us out of prison?"

"Carlos. Who did we kill at a monster truck arena?"

"Maero. How did we wind up in prison in the first place?"

"Boat explosion when we went to see Mr. Alderman Hughes. Who was the craziest person we faced after our coma?"

"Mr. Sunshine. On three we say who we killed on Ultors' top floor."

"Fine with me," said the lady.

"One…" the guy said.

"Two…" the lady said.

"Three! Dane Vogel!" they said in absolute sync.

"Guess from now on, we're both the Boss, said the Female Boss.

"That is, until one of us fuck up…" said the Male Boss.

They shook hands and, since their dispute was settled, for now, turned to Johnny and Shaundi to see what was on their mind.

"What happened?" asked Johnny, depressed about their current predicament.

"We got arrested," said Shaundi, thinking that their reality was obvious to anyone in the cell, including Johnny.

"No, to us. Birk's right, we traded our dicks in for pussies. Seriously... movie deals? Commercials? The Saints name used to mean more than body spray and some ass-tasting energy drink," said Gat, upset of what the image of the Saints has become.

"Our brand's worth a shitload of money," said both of the Bosses, as if it wasn't obvious that to get a lot of stuff with money is easier and safer than using some guns.

"Is that what it's all about?" asked Johnny Gat, still unconvinced.

"It's always about the money, Mr. Gat. Which is precisely why our employer wishes to speak with you," said some mystery woman that just showed up, seemingly out of nowhere.

"If you'll indulge us...?" asked the other mystery woman, and it looked like her twin as well.

* * *

In the skies, in a plane above Steelport…

* * *

"You have any idea who you're fucking with here?" asked the Bosses, pissed that they were tied to a chair.

"Of course," said the new asshole to the Saints show, French nationality from his accent, "A remarkable likeness. These visions are Viola and Kiki," he motioned towards the two women from earlier, "And I am Phillipe Loren, chairman of a multinational organization called The Syndicate."

"Never heard of it," Shaundi said immediately after his introduction, implying he was nothing to them.

"Evidently not, or you would not have robbed our bank. Perhaps you wonder why you're still breathing at this point," said Loren.

"Actually, I wonder why my foot's not up your ass at this point," stated Gat, itching to kill the French asshole standing in front of him.

"Like it or not, Mr. Gat, our organization is expanding into Stilwater. I am offering you the chance to leverage your assets against your lives. Ladies?" asked Loren, signaling that the DeWynter sisters had the show.

"You may continue to operate the Saints/Ultor media group as you see fit, in exchange for 66% of your monthly gross revenue," said Viola in a bittersweet tone.

"That is before taxes, of course," reminded Kiki, seemingly enjoying the current situation.

"Listen, you French fuck—" started the Bosses before being rudely cut off.

"Please! I am Belgian," corrected Loren.

"So make yourself a fuckin' waffle. We're done here," said Johnny, ending the conversation just as the Boss would have.

"And I had so hoped to come to a rational business arrangement," said Loren, almost apologetically.

One of the thugs walked up to Gat, aiming to take out the biggest mouth of the crew first, and put his 45 Shepherd up to his head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Gat pulled up out of his chair and tackled the guy, fighting for the gun shortly before Gat knocked his sorry ass out.

Turning his attention to Loren, Gat rushed over to his before Loren suddenly stabbed him in the stomach, halting Gat's progress for just a moment before Gat smashed his head through the cabins' window, decreasing the cabin pressure in the progress.

As wind rushed in, Gat kicked another guy, then knocked him out by punching him in the face while Viola and Kiki escorted Loren out of the area. Gat pulled out the knife in himself and used it to free all three of his fellow Saints just as another addition came to the room.

"What the hell's goi—" the pilot didn't get a chance to finish as Gat used his 'throwing knife' to kill the guy instantly. The he turned around to the Bosses.

"Bosses, you gotta bail!" said Gat, going defensive before offensive for once in his life.

"No, not without you," said the Bosses as more gang members came in runnin-n-gunnin with their TEK Z-10's. They all took cover behind a nearby counter and continued their conversation there, out of the way of bullet fire.

"There's like... half a dozen guys? I can take 'em," said Johnny, caught up in the thrill of the action.

"What about the plane?" asked Shaundi.

"I'll fly it back to Stilwater," said Johnny, matter-of-factly.

"Johnny, you can't even drive stick, how you gonna fly a plane?" asked Shaundi, already knowing where his weak spots were.

"Details, details... Just cover the boss. Go, I got this!" said Johnny as he came from out of cover just as some guy was coming around their cover. He knocked him back, taking his gun while he was at it, and proceeded to fill him with lead. Then he spread out some covering fire so that the Bosses and Shaundi could escape. He shut the door behind him and began doing what he does best: unrestricted murder.

"We can't leave Johnny!" yelled Shaundi, trying to force the Bosses to go back for their most prized lieutenant.

"Gat's fine. We have other problems." Said the Fem Boss, following the Male Boss' lead and beating down the approaching gang members.

"Attention passengers: this is your captain speaking. Our updated flight plan has us landing in Stilwater," said Gat over the intercom, with Loren barking something in French in the background. "I'd like to remind all passengers to remain seated and enjoy the flight," said Gat, undoubtedly having already commandeered the plane.

"Great, who have Gat a mic?" asked the Male Boss, rhetorically, while continuing to defend themselves from the gang members, one-syndicate-asshole-by-one.

"Get this door open!" yelled Loren, beyond irritation at this point.

"I can see some of our passengers are getting restless. Here's some relaxing music for your enjoyment," as the Male Boss and crew advanced Gat turned on some classic music and just as the next gang member entered, this time with a gun, the plane swayed, knocking him off balance and giving the Fem Boss enough time to wrestle the gun away from him and kill him.

"My apologies, your captain is having troubles finding the clutch..." Johnny said, meaning that, in reality, he was murdering and flying the plane at the same time. The Bosses looked at each other with a look that said, "Maybe leaving him to fly was a bad idea…" before continuing on through the passenger quarters and out to the cargo bay.

"I'm opening the cargo bay doors. Find some chutes and jump out the back. It should be clear," said Johnny, even though he couldn't have been more wrong. The Bosses and Shaundi had to duck and weave through cars while killing the hidden syndicate asshole's in the cargo bay just to advance through.

"Alright motherfuckers..." Gat said, while having the intercom locked on, probably by a dead body, and turned to the now opening door with his full attention.

"The door is op—" said one of the Morningstar members before being cut off by Loren.

"Kill him!" Loren commanded. Presumably, one of the Morningstar latched on to Gat, trying to slow him down.

A struggle ensuing, Gat was able to throw the guy off of him, and kill him, before looking into Loren's eyes, taunting, "You're gonna need more help than that, Frenchy..."

"I. Am. Belgian!" corrected Loren, more angrily this time around.

"Same thing!" Johnny snapped back.

"I'm going to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth," threatened Loren.

"Oh yeah? You and how many of your— Oh, that many..." said Johnny, ending with just barely any worry.

"Johnny, we're about to jump!" informed Shaundi, both Bosses standing behind her with their own parachutes respectively.

"Right on, I'll see you in Stil—" Johnny began before being cut off by gunshots.

"Johnny..." Shaundi said, before Johnny came back on.

"You know what? Fuck that, I'll see you in Steelport," said Johnny, before cutting off again in order to take care of business.

All three of them sighed with relief before the plane violently shook, knocking them all out. The Bosses made one last ditch attempt to hang on to the plane and Shaundi, but a Criminal knocked them all out of the plane, sending them plummeting towards Steelport.

* * *

In the cockpit, at the same moment…

* * *

Loren rushed up on Johnny with his K-8 Kruvkov again, before Johnny used a human shield to get close to him and tackled him to the ground, beating his face in. After hitting him about fifteen times he stood, determining Phillipe Loren was dead, before grabbing a parachute off a dead body and making his way out of the cargo bay, jumping to catch up with his Bosses. Loren however wasn't dead, and ordered the DeWynters to ram the Saints with the plane, which they obliged to.

* * *

Back outside of the plane…

* * *

The Bosses dived together, complimenting each other's descent, as they attempted to catch up to Shaundi. Just as they were about to come close to her, out of nowhere, two Morningstar assholes attached themselves to the Bosses, slowing them down AND pissing them off.

"The fuck did you come from?" said the Bosses in sync while elbowing the shit out of the Morningstar's head. Finally breaking free, they used their respective gang member as a human shield just as more Morningstar jumped out of the plane after them.

"Are you serious!?" exclaimed the Bosses as they continued their firefight in the sky for a few moments until they were free to dive again. Seeing Shaundi in the distance, they dived to her, blowing up cars and dodging crates on their way, until finally, they grabbed her and deployed their parachutes.

"I'm not gonna lie… for a minute I didn't think you'd make it in time," said Shaundi, slightly rocked by her traumatic experience.

"See, nothing to worry about. I got yo— Umm, what's that?" said the Fem Boss, causing them all to look at the plane that looked like it was turning around.

"What is what?" asked Shaundi, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"I think... yeah, I'm pretty sure that plane is gonna hit us. Just stay calm and don't freak out," said the Bosses, already knowing what they were about to do about it.

"Whaddya mean, don't freak out? Do you have a plan?" asked Shaundi, not seeing the crazy in either of her Bosses' eyes yet.

"Yeah: We shoot out the window, land in the plane, kill Phillipe, then jump out the back again."

"You mean "we" as in all of us, right?" asked Shaundi.

"Look, just remember how happy you were when we caught you," said the Male Boss, right before he and the Fem Boss let Shaundi continue dropping.

"Wait, wh— ASSHOLES!" Shaundi yelled, not only pissed because she was left out of the action, but also because she still didn't have a parachute.

"Shoot the window and land in the plane... the fuck were we thinking..."

Both Bosses shot out the window and lost their parachutes as they entered. They let them fall into one of the Morningstar, knocking him out on impact. Then they used their left arm to hold each other and their right to shoot up the inside of the cargo bay, blowing up any and everything. Finally, they fell out the back again, albeit now without parachutes.

The Bosses looked at each other and reached a mutual agreement, "Well, two out of four ain't bad."

They continued falling and wound up in yet another mid-air shoot out. They began in self-defense, but soon turned it into a friendly game of which Boss is better. It ended in a toe though, which removed all doubt from the others mind, and they concluded there were, in fact, two Bosses. The only question was what to do now…

As they continued falling, two more Morningstar latched on to them. "Get off me!" they commanded and then beat the shit out of them, stole their parachutes and killed them.

As they continued falling the both exclaimed, "It's good to be a Saint today!" relieved that they now had two more parachutes.

"How much shit was in that plane?" complained the Bosses, since it seemed there were even more crates and cars falling than before…

"We're here!" said the Bosses as they caught Shaundi and deployed their parachutes yet again.

"You're both fucking assholes," stated Shaundi, pissed she was almost left to fall to her doom.

"True!" they both said, not even trying to deny the truth. Johnny then fell right with them and deployed his parachute.

"Told you I could take em," stated Gat. The whole crew relaxed on their way down as Johnny told them his story, even the part about where he killed Loren.

* * *

In the plane…

* * *

The DeWynter sisters helped Loren into his chair and he turned to his broken communications TV.

"Gentlemen, negotiations were... less than successful. Viola and Kiki will spread the word: Steelport belongs to The Syndicate, and the Saints are not welcome. Mr. Killbane, gather your Luchadores and bring me their leader's heads, as well as Mr. Gat's. Mr. Miller, hack into the Saints' accounts and leave them nothing."

* * *

In the shadier and sex ridden place in Steelport…

* * *

The Bosses, Johnny, and Shaundi all landed safely and the Bosses had to hold Johnny back from killing the people who looked at them the wrong way, pretty much including everyone, as they made their way to an ATM machine.

It was the Bosses turn to be pissed now though because they tried to withdraw a small amount of money, meaning one million, and found out they were now broke.

The Bosses, with a combined effort, punched the machine hard enough to make money come spilling out, in which they all proceeded to pocket a couple thousand before moving away before the cops showed up.

This may take longer than the Boss' originally thought, even with the both of them combined…

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's a possibility I could be butchering this pretty badly by now but it could also be the most potential I've ever seen, and no I'm not biased. I have yet to see a BossxBoss story and I wanted one bad enough I'm typing it myself. I just hope you guys see it the same way I do. Read and Review! It will tell me if I'm doing a good job or if I should just quit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Boss Finally Meets Their Match**_

* * *

The Bosses were soothing their now aching hands, as Shaundi and Gat followed closely behind. The Male Boss' phone rang and he answered it, putting it on speaker. The Saints gathered around to listen to the speaker.

"Congratulations Saints, you've successfully postponed your executions. The city of Steelport is no place for the Saints. And Gat got lucky this time. Next time, he won't be so lucky," said Loren, before ending the call.

"So Shaundi, French fucker put aside, where are we?" asked the Female Boss, while the Male Boss pocketed his phone.

"Steelport... it's kinda like Bangkok's abusive father," answered Shaundi.

"Okay, so how about guns…" pitched in the Male Boss, felling like adding his own input.

"There's Friendly Fire you know…" said Shaundi, not quite getting what the Boss was implying.

"I think he meant for when Pierce and the rest of the crew arrive," said the Female Boss, knowing exactly what her counterpart meant.

Shaundi chuckled before she mentioned that they should raid the Guard Armory. When she realized the serious looks she was getting from the Bosses and Gat, she quickly regretted suggesting the idea.

"Shaundi, you know just what to say," said the Bosses, glad that they were finally making progress.

Shaundi just stood there baffled, not quite believing that they were going to follow through with the plan. Then again, this was the Bosses she was talking about.

"Gat, how much ammo you got on you?" asked the Male Boss, trying to start assessing the situation.

"Plenty," was Gat's single worded response.

"Shaundi, got a place to stay?" asked the Female Boss.

"Yeah, I keep up with one of my ex's."

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll," the Female Boss said, signifying that she and the Male Boss were the topics of the conversation, "will go to the Guard Armory while you and Johnny go to your ex's place."

"Whoa," Johnny intervened in the plan, "why do I have to go watch a building?"

"Because when the Morningstar show up and get ready to destroy the place, it'd be unfair to leave Shaundi there to defend the place all by her lonesome."

"Good point," responded Johnny.

The group departed then, at first walking in the same direction, then splitting up after hitting the road. Well, when I say they "hit the road" I meant that they hijacked cars, Shaundi and Johnny stole a Torch and the Bosses stole a Temptress. Talk about high class…

* * *

Johnny and Shaundi…

* * *

They sped off to Shaundi's ex's place, arriving in mere moments thanks to Gat's fast driving. They parked the Torch in the garage and headed into the building, climbing a set of stairs before reaching their destination.

They opened the relatively small apartment and looked around. It was big enough for four people, sure, but not big enough to house the whole gang, let alone the incoming weapons from the Guard Armory.

"Shaundi, you know this shit ain't gonna work out for the gang, right?" asked Gat, only voicing what the two of them had been thinking.

"Yeah, but it's only temporary, I mean, at least we're not out on the streets," answered Shaundi.

As they were looking about the place, the Morningstar finally decided to show their face. Engines were heard roaring down the road before tires were heard screeching to a halt outside.

"Finally, some action!" yelled Gat, showing he was bored of housekeeping and would much rather be shamelessly killing some assholes clad in black and red.

Shaundi shook her head, letting a small smile grace her lips as she carefully followed Gat outside of the building and into his own home of blood and death.

They weren't outside for more than two seconds before Johnny had used his knife to end a few of their lives, followed by his 45 Shepard, his only current gun might have you, to kill a few more Morningstar.

A few more cars could be heard in the distance as Shaundi used her TEK Z 10 on her own group of Morningstar. As she finished, she and Johnny could see the cars approaching her ex's house.

"This is gonna be one hell of a stronghold defense…" commented Johnny, no fear in anything about him, rather fear having been taken over by intense killing intent.

"You ain't kidding…" commented Shaundi.

They steeled themselves, knowing that there would be a pretty substantial amount of waves of these fucks before the flow even staggered. Shaundi was fighting like she normally would, her only thought being watching Johnny's back, whereas Johnny couldn't shake the idea that the Bosses were having more fun than he was at the moment.

"Better hope I'm wrong…" Johnny mumbled under his breath, preparing for the second wave of Morningstar.

* * *

The Bosses at about the same time…

* * *

The Temptress was speeding through the streets, heading towards the one and only Friendly Fire.

The Bosses agreed on listening to the news first, seeing if they had made the news.

"The celebrities of the 3rd Street Saints were put to a violent and destructive test in Stilwater. Patrons of a local bank were subjected to a mock hold-up by this internationally popular gang. However, excitement was replaced with panic when shots rang out and blood began to decorate the lobby. During the ensuing firefight, the bank's vault was ripped from the building, showering rubble down onto the bystanders below. The extent of the damage landed the Saints, like so many celebrities before them, in jail - at least for a few hours. This is Jane Valderamma with your Celebrity Crime News," spoke the Saints' favorite news reporter, and only reporter, from their town of Stilwater.

The Female Boss turned the radio off, letting the Male Boss continue driving without distraction.

"You know, I don't get it," stated the Male Boss.

"Get what?" asked the Female Boss, showing some form of interest in him, which was much better than having a staring contest with the bumper of the car in front of them.

"Have you noticed how everyone, the news, Loren, Johnny, Shaundi… they all act as if there has always been two of us. Ever since we met I changed from 'Boss' to 'Bosses' and I just don't get it."

"Now that you mention it, that change has happened. To be honest with you sweetie, I don't get either," the Female Boss answered.

"Well, we need to figure out something. We have the same background, the same experiences, met the same friends and assholes…"

"Yeah I get it, we co-exist in this world, so we need to work as a dual force right? I get that, and since we're both the 'Boss' here, we need to also make sure our orders never go against each other."

"Exactly," the Male Boss said as he parked beside Friendly Fire, out of sight and out of mind, "though I have to wonder, how did you get here?"

"My guess is as good as yours. One second I was the only Boss of the Saints, the next I'm jumping off some big ass safe before it plummets with me on it. I mean, I felt like I had jumped through some sort of colorful wall, but… you know what, I don't know…"

"No, actually, the same thing happened to me. You think we were meant to switch dimensions, but since we passed through at the same time, created a whole new reality?" the Male Boss asked.

"Sure, let's go with that," answered the Female Boss.

They got out of the car and went into the store to reload and regain some guns. After they left they were strapped with grenades, flashbangs, 45 Shepherds, D4TH Blossoms, and an AS3 Ultimax each. Both Bosses knew what they were headed into, and both said, "Fuck gun control."

They got back in the car and turned on the news again, curious to see if they would find a mistake in how they were referred to.

"Like some hellish children's book, the sky has fallen in Steelport. Ten people are dead after several cars came raining out of the sky, crushing an apartment building in a fiery blaze. Dozens of bodies, along with a number of crates and mangled vehicles filled the streets nearby. Looters raided the scene before the police arrived, salvaging car stereos and sex dolls from the debris. The city morgue has not released the names of the victims killed in what seems to be a mid-air accident, and no plane wreckage has been found. This is Jane Valderamma with your Steelport Disaster Report."

They didn't find a mistake there. But then again, they weren't referenced to either. They drove to the Guard Armory and had a plan set in motion that neither of them had to speak of.

* * *

Back with Johnny and Shaundi…

* * *

"Don't these Syndicate assholes ever give up?!" yelled Johnny as he continued gunning down the Morningstar with his newly acquired K-8 Kruvkov assault rifle.

He and Shaundi were just about finished with wave, what was it now, six? They were getting tired, not physically, but of the repetitiveness that had been showing itself for the past six wave, and last half hour.

Then Johnny saw a Criminal down the road. He proceeded to shoot out the driver and passenger and turned his attention towards Shaundi, believing that he just finished a short and shitty wave seven. It wasn't until he saw Shaundi go wide eyed, combined with the shaking of the ground and the inhumane grunts, did he decide to turn around and see some big brute of a man running towards him.

He and Shaundi moved out of the way while the brute ran through a couple of cars like they were nothing, before returning his attention towards Johnny.

"Well… shit," said Johnny, awestruck and surprised by the challenge set before him.

"What the HELL is that thing?!" yelled Shaundi, watching as the brute closed in on Johnny.

* * *

At the Steelport National Guard Armory…

* * *

The Bosses entered and silently took out the two guards at the entrance. After hiding the bodies, they nodded off towards each other and split up, the Male Boss going off to find their escape vehicle and the Female Boss going off to find and prepare the weapons to be loaded onto whatever vehicle her counterpart was about to secure.

* * *

Male Boss POV:

* * *

I slowly proceeded through the base, being sure to stay out of sight as I moved. It was an unspoken agreement that this was a stealth mission, only to use the "Boss" force when the alarm went off.

I walked across the vacant road to the helipads. I stuck to the shadows, holding my breath when the occasional soldier passed by. When I was close enough to two soldiers I listened to their conversation.

"Okay so let me get this straight. The black Eagles are transport choppers and the cream-colored Eagles are transport choppers with guns and rockets?" asked soldier #1.

"Yes, now can you go over there and hand me that toolbox. Unlike you, I have to do, you know, ACTUAL work," commented soldier #2.

He walked over towards me and I didn't understand why until I saw the toolbox right in front of me. I silently sighed, I knew this was bound to happen but I didn't think I'd be found out so soon.

When he got within arms grasp I pulled him down to me, punching his Adams Apple, then punched his nuts, causing him to collapse on impact. While he tried to regain his footing, and voice, I ran up to him and snapped his neck. I then ran up to the next soldier, the one that asked for the toolbox, and snapped his neck as well. I dragged both their bodies into the shadows before continuing forward. I was crouched and walking through the middle of the compound when the next challenge of the day introduced itself.

I walked straight past five guards playing poker behind a helicopter, almost blindsiding me. They all ran at me, engaging in some five-to-one fight. Too bad that I didn't fight fair.

Two guards rushed me and I clotheslined one of them and stepped on the other guards' foot. I spin-kicked the guy that I clotheslined when he tried to get up. Then I punched the other guy in the temple, dragging his now unconscious body past me and throwing him on top of the other unconscious guard.

The other three rushed me and, out of instinct, I planted a bullet between all three of their eyes, watching as the blood spewed out of their heads and their bodies fell lifelessly to the ground.

Then the alarm went off and soldiers began to swarm me.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered under my breath as I emptied everything I had into the soldiers, and that still hadn't seemed like it was enough. I swear that they had a cloning machine because this was ridiculous.

I ran up the helipad to the cream colored Eagle and launched it, using its guns to cut down the rest of the soldiers before heading to my Boss counterpart.

* * *

(5 minutes before alarm)

Female Boss POV:

* * *

After I parted with the other Boss I headed towards the biggest building in front of me. There, right in front of me, were all the guns we would need, as well as a few extra. The only way this could be better would be if all these FUCKING SOLDIERS would get out of there!

I sat there, stumped on how I could advance. If I used my guns, we would be found out extremely early. I gripped the cold steel of the 45 Shepherd in my hand and patience was beginning to lose to temptation. I was starting to get itchy fingers.

That's when I heard the three back-to-back gunshots echo in the distance. Then the alarm went off. I sighed, relieved that I hadn't lost the implied bet from earlier. As all the soldiers filed out of there towards the sound, I bolted into the building and started gathering guns to keep. I stacked up a great majority of them and then the other Boss landed a transport helicopter in front of the building, firing on any approaching soldiers as I loaded the guns. I saw some UAV Drone controls, weird… I felt like hitting Shaundi later, and hopped in the helicopter with my counterpart, taking over the weapons while he flew away from the base and the helicopters tailing us.

"You know you owe me, right?" I asked, more in a telling way than asking though.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered, "though I feel this helicopter should be that favor…"

I still held the conversation, regardless of the multitude of helicopters tailing us, which I was disposing of one-by-one.

"Just get back to the safe house, and I won't make your favor too hard to answer to, okay?"

He nodded as I shot the last chopper tailing us out of the sky, the explosion shaking the air.

* * *

Johnny and Shaundi…

* * *

"Well, that was fun," said Johnny as he walked over countless corpses, some being brutes, to follow Shaundi back up to the apartment. They left a blood stained street and corpses on the ground, highlighted by the cars that exploded in a fiery blast, illuminating the street about them.

"Johnny, what we wouldn't do without you…" sighed Shaundi, as she and Johnny sat next to each other on the couch, waiting for the Bosses to return.

* * *

Third Person POV:

* * *

The Bosses landed on the roof and the four of them unloaded the chopper and filled the apartment with guns.

"Well, that was a productive day…" said the Bosses, smiling at each other, and then Johnny and Shaundi.

Pierce decided to enter then. Late to the party as usual.

"Bosses, I brought the crew," said Pierce before he was tuned out by the Bosses. Johnny and Shaundi explained and Pierce left, being replaced by the crew.

"We have guns, we have guns, we have determination, and you have TWO Bosses. I think we can agree that Loren's days are numbered," said the Bosses before retiring to the only room of the house to talk.

"Now about that favor…" the Female Boss started before the Male Boss chimed in.

"Well you took me to a room and we're all alone, so I'm guessing that you want to fuck?" he said casually.

"As tempting as that is, that's not what I had in mind…" she said.

"Oh really?"

"Really, because I have a better idea in mind, you and I will go on a date tomorrow…"

She left that in the air for a moment for the other Boss to comprehend. When he did, she found his surprised face rather entertaining.

"What?"

* * *

A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger-ish sort of thing. R&R and let a bro know how this story is go-ing. And the next chapter will in no way relate to any SRTT mission.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Boss Finally Meets Their Match**_

* * *

The date was casual. He wore a blue t-shirt, and it hugged him like a vice. Except the way it looked on him was casual. He was also wearing navy blue denim jeans and blue and white tennis shoes, the soles all white. He had on his gold and purple Saints watch and silver Saints necklace. His skin became darker, but still light enough to pass as caramel and his hair was black and had the haircut of 'sarge.'

She had lopsided, auburn hair and her skin matched that of a tanned Caucasian female (natural not sprayed on). She wore a black tank top and black true-fit jeans with white trim. Then there were the golden hoop earrings and the silver Saints necklace to complete her attire. The red and black shoes didn't go unmissed either.

Purple eyes met blue eyes. Six feet met six feet. Everything was on the playing field, yet one player was taking way too long to make their move.

"So… you ordered this date, so where are we going?" he asked, slightly more interested in her than the date altogether.

"Well, you and I grew up in the same background, we like the same things, for the most part anyway, and you're asking me where I want to go?"

She pressed up against him and smiled. She knew she was teasing and he hated her for that. However, he knew if he could do something right today, she'd be his tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day…

"Stop thinking about fucking me and start thinking about where you're taking me," she commanded in that all-knowing manner. Usually he didn't take orders, but since he had the most lewd body in the world in front of him, it'd be best to learn how the mind of the body works. And how he can keep her happy. It never hurt any guy to keep a little arm candy on him every now and again.

He looked at her and told her wait for him for five minutes, then he ran off. She counted down, too, every single last second. Four minutes and forty-five seconds later he drove up next to her in a yellow Phoenix with chrome trim. The Phoenix decal on the sides and front, white word in black painting, helped make the car look cool, and the protruding motor completed the picture.

She got in and he drove to the one place he'd thought she'd enjoy as much as he would. They got to the airport and "rented" a plane. The police we're there just in time to chase the plane off the roadway.

"Well, at least you got excitement right, she said, looking out the co-pilot window as he went up. They were flying above the buildings in front of the park that was in front of a penthouse he scoped out earlier when he put the plane on auto-pilot. She followed him to the cabin and he opened the door.

"Here's the plan," he started, "it's a competition. Whoever lands in that pool and doesn't land somewhere else, going splat, gets to tell the other what they have to do for two hours."

"Deal," she answered and they jumped, diving for the pool. He didn't think she'd jump with him, so he knew she was too hasty to grab a parachute like he did. He spear-headedly dove for her as she descended towards the pool. Once within arm's reach, he grabbed her arm and deployed the parachute. They slowly glided and landed on the roof.

"Looks like I win," she said, brimming with confidence and not even bothering to hide her ego.

"Whatever," he said as he looked down into the penthouse.

"We'll start that bet of yours after ten," she said, trying to gain his attention and rub it in while doing so.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up for a moment…"

He searched the interior of the penthouse, scoping out the place. He was so caught up in that that he didn't notice that her smile disappeared completely. Hell, he didn't even notice she was sneaking up on him. When she raised her fist, it was too late for him to do much of anything, at least, that's what the world thought. Apparently, the Male Boss was above that.

As she swung down he rolled out of the way and she shattered the glass fully, surprisingly not leaving a cut on her at all. He took a few steps back before turning to face her. They stood face to face, ten feet apart.

"You know," he started, seemingly oblivious to the rage that he just let loose in her, "it's cowardly to attack me when my back is turned. I thought you were the Boss, just like me, and we'd never stoop so low."

She grinned, the thrill of what was about to transpire was too great.

"I may be a Saint, but if you must know, even Saints sin. Now how about putting your money where your mouth is. If you beat me, we can fuck any and everywhere you want for a week."

At that proposal, he was taken aback for a moment before smiling. He could prove his supremacy out here and in private. He nodded, signifying he agreed.

"However, if I win," she continued, a devious smirk spread across her face and he felt a lot of negative energy coming off her, "You will be my personal assistant for the week, doing whatever I tell you to. If you can't get up in ten seconds you lose."

He grinned again, this time confidence and the odds were on his side. Sex with the most beautiful woman he knew, or a slave to her, both for a week in length. It was a no-brainer. He'd win, and he'd be set for a week, maybe more if she liked it. They walked up to each other, shook on it, then turned around and walked ten steps before facing each other again. The battle was beginning.

A calm settled over the roof as they stood there, grins wide, and completely confident that this match was in their favor. A gunshot was heard in the distance and, using it as the starting signal, they ran at each other.

He punched for her stomach and missed as she drop-kicked the hell out of his head. As he stumbled back she ran at him again, using this as her open opportunity. She slid under his open legs, punching him in the gut as she went, and rose up and flipped him by using his pants to throw him. He spun in the air twice before hitting the ground with a thud. She started counting but before she hit two he kicked up rubbing his jaw.

'_He's a tough one...' _she thought as she readied herself.

'_Well then, she can fight and she's a beauty. Just where has she been all my life…' _he commented to himself as he straightened himself.

She came at him again, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, trying to get a hit in, but he simply blocked her punches or pushed her legs aside. One time he really pushed her leg back, roughly, and started throwing punches at her. She struggled to keep his power filled hits off her but finally landed one, right on her temple, after faking a hit to her gut. She was in the air for a moment as he started counting, brushing himself off.

At five she fully regained her footing, and decided to fully pursue kicking his ass. She threw hit after hit after hit and none of them collided. Eventually he sidestepped her and threw her over his shoulder. She hit the ground and he stood over her smiling. Big mistake on his part.

She smiled and he didn't know why until her foot hit him in his manhood, digging in balls-deep. He collapsed like a broken window and she had a smile as she counted all the way to ten.

He still laid there even after her and she laughed at him as he moaned and groaned in pain for a few more moments before finally being able to sit up on one knee.

He looked at her like he was pissed and in an odd sort of way he was. He was in too much pain to enjoy the sweet sound of her laughing. In a fit of rage, albeit playful rage, he ran into her, spearing her and carrying her to the edge of the roof before they both went over it and… landed in the pool.

When he regained his senses he felt his head lying in between two large and comfortable, plush pillows. He smiled to himself as he realized that they came with a built in heating upgrade. Thinking they fell off the building and died, he snuggled in closer before two hands brought his head away from his pillows and lips enveloped his. He opened his eyes and found her with her eyes closed, enjoying every second of their kiss.

They deepened it, tongues dancing in an aggressive battle of dominance over whose mouth would house them. Neither was winning and neither minded because they had all the time in the world. His hands traveled down to her now submerged boobs, groping them and eliciting moans from her mouth. She had a hand around his neck and another trailing his slick abs. Purple met blue again and neither spoke as words weren't needed for this.

As they dove in for yet another kiss they were interrupted as a barrage of bullets started sprinkling the water towards them. They instinctively grabbed the 45 Shepherd out of each other's hip holster and turned, firing like the ultimate badasses they were together, at the Morningstar that were now starting to overwhelm them.

Seeing this situation would get a lot worse before even trying to get better, they bolted from the pool and went to the helipad. The Male Boss grabbed a parachute lying on the ground and picked her up just as he jumped from the helipad. They fell for a moment before he deployed the parachute and as soon as they touched down they hijacked a Peacekeeper form a police officer. They were being followed through the park by Morningstar and cops.

As they got on the highway and headed back towards the safe house, an attack chopper descended right in front of them. They drove through as it fired all of its missiles at the pursuing criminals and officers. Leaving the chasers in piles of burning scrap metal, the helicopter flew towards the safe house with them.

They walked in and moments later Johnny followed.

"So, Johnny, how'd you know that was us?" we asked.

"If you ever see a police car getting followed by a gang AND cops, it's probably the handiwork of the Bosses. At least, ninety-nine times out of a hundred."

"Thanks," said the Bosses as Johnny left, most likely going out to fill his murdering quota for the day.

The Bosses looked at each other.

"We're getting that penthouse before the week ends, right?" he asked.

"Of course, how about Friday?" she asked.

"Perfect," he said before continuing, "and about what happened in the pool—"

"We never speak of it," she said in a serious tone which bought great confusion to his face.

"You're my assistant for the week. I hope you like performing free labor…" she said, installing a sense of the dread in the Male Boss.

As she walked away he watched he, noticing how her left leg was the longest and most dominant in her walk. When she opened the door to the bedroom she looked back, undoubtedly catching him checking her out. He stood in surprise as she spoke.

"Don't worry," she said before adding a devious yet seductive smile to her face, "Even assistants can be promoted."

She left him standing there with his hand behind his neck.

"_Maybe this two Bosses thing isn't going to be all that bad…"_

* * *

A/N: The story goes on. How was this chapter? And should I go into another mission or make another break in the story. I don't know what you'd like until you leave your review for me to carefully read. I lied about carefully, but I do read them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Due to the way I structure the story and title, I usually don't put authors' notes at the beginning but there are a few things that should be known.

In the chapters of this story, if one quote just goes to another without a "he said" or "she said" assume that the only speakers are the two mentioned at the beginning. I figured it'd be better to do this than to be repetitive.

"He" implies the Male Boss and "She" implies the Fem Boss. It will be this way until formal names are given to them.

Italic words will always be thoughts. No exceptions.

I know I took an extended week long break but, hey, the story goes on.

* * *

_**The Boss Finally Meets Their Match**_

* * *

The very next morning the Male Boss woke up abruptly after hearing an explosion outside, and then proceeded to fall off the couch. He slowly got up, threw on a white t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers before rushing out the door. Then he rushed back, grabbed his 45 Shepherd, and ran out again.

As soon as he arrived outside, he rolled under a burning car that was mere moments from crushing him in a fiery blaze. He looked up from his prone position to see his other half, the Fem Boss, looking down at him, smiling. A second later he noticed the Annihilator rocket launcher she was sporting in her arm.

"Morning," she said casually, as if she didn't just wake him from his sleep. He just figured being a sociopathic killer did that to you. He knew he had his moments.

"Why the FUCK are you blowing shit up?!" he asked in an angry tone, though it wasn't true anger he was expressing, it was just curiosity.

"That shit," she implied, pointing to the car, "almost ran me down. I figured it was alright because it was in self-defense."

He just looked at her, wide-eyed. "And what about those people you run down?"

"Oh, them? That's in self-defense too. Why should I swerve and avoid a person and hit a big ass truck instead. Besides, they deserve it. Have you ever walked in the crosswalk when a speeding car rushes down the street at you?"

"I doubt that they ever see you coming," he mumbled under his breath. He then spoke up, "Well, at least you and I are thinking on the same level."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, you're my sla- I mean, assistant for the next week. For my first order of business, go get an Infuego."

The Boss, the male one I mean, sighed. He knew this would happen eventually. He just hoped that she'd forget. But, as fate would have it, she didn't. His body, more precisely his manly parts, sure as hell didn't forget. He didn't forget her laugh either. Or what happened thereafter…

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand hit the back of his head. He turned around, gun raised, and stared down the barrel at a devious smile that he knew would become the bain of his existence for the next week.

"Didn't I tell you to get moving? At this rate, we won't even hit all the places I want to," she half-heartedly complained.

He slowly started walking to look for a car, and by slowly I mean as slow as a snail. She frowned at his speed, but then an idea came to her.

"I'll tell you what. If we go everywhere I want to go to today, I'll reward you with something you really want…" she said, seductively.

After those words left her mouth he disappeared from sight within a second and a moment later he returned with and Infuego, though it was missing the driver's side window. He pulled up next to her, smiling out the window.

She smiled to, but for more personal reasons. _"He may have two heads, but he's thinking with the less important one…"_ As she got in she slowly shook her head. _"Maybe this is the better time to ask him about himself. He may even be sweeter than he's putting forward."_

"So, where to?" he asked, a little edgy.

"Just drive, we need to talk."

He looked at her for a moment, and when her facial expression didn't change, he followed directions wordlessly. He began driving aimlessly around Steelport.

After a while had passed, she slowly began to start the conversation.

"So, we're both the Boss here. It's kinda funny really, there being two bosses. Both are opposite sex too. You would think we'd be perfect with each other."

He just drove and listened, though he was still trying to see where this conversation had come from.

"There are those that think that we would be perfect for each other. Hell, in this dimension, I'm pretty positive that there could have been some romantic tension in the past. However, seeing you now, I have to wonder… what is your personality? So far, all I've seen is the bold, arrogant, I-have-to-be-THE-man personality."

He sat there quietly for a moment. He was contemplating in his head if he should tell her the truth. He knew what she described wasn't his personality, but a mask that he used to keep newer people in his life out. If he opened up, he could risk his life to this lady, or even lose her. If he lied however, it could only lead to a series of lies that could break him in the future. If he told the truth however, he could probably start with a clean slate, and start over with her. It'd be much better that losing her.

After finishing his thought, which only lasted a moment, he said, "That isn't my personality. It isn't even close."

She looked at him, urging him to continue.

"The personality you've seen from me, ever since we arrived in Steelport, is one I use on new people in my life, you know, to avoid getting burned."

After he finished, she picked up the conversation, continuing it. "So, what is your real personality then? Well… it's either that or your real name…"

"My true personality," he began, signaling his true name was out of the equation, "is more of an observer. I like to know what everyone around me is doing. In order to do that I like to be in a position to use, how should I put this… a bird's eye view. Silence is my greatest ability."

She smiled to herself. She finally got an actual truth out of him, which was much better than the lies he liked to spew out. Well, not so much liked to spew out, but they were sure as hell there.

"So…" she started, "If that's your personality, then start using it. Silence is probably better for you anyway, because any other time you sound like a complete dumbass."

She laughed a little at the Male Boss' expense. He just ignored it for the moment, focusing on the turn he made into the traffic filled park downtown. Then he thought about why he didn't ask her anything.

"Hey," he started, right after she just finished laughing, "what's your personality then? You asking me these questions and you haven't even began sharing yourself."

She momentarily paused before saying, "What you see is what you get."

His eyes widened. Her words just made him realize something but he had to ask to be sure.

"So you're telling me that a lady with a… body like yours is really a fucking master seductress and the biggest flirt I've ever known?"

"Only for you…" was her simple reply, laced with a sexy tone that he hoped wasn't just her personality but he couldn't be sure.

"Are you shitting me?!" he exclaimed, taking his eyes off the road as he had just stopped under the bridge in the park.

"Nope… which bring me to another subject," she said as she looked him in the eyes with those beautiful blue orbs of here, "how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one. How old are you?"

"Now, now, now… you should know that it's not polite to ask a lady her age. But I'll make an exception, just because you're cute," he rolled his eyes when she paused. "I'm also twenty-one. Looks like we're on our way."

He was about to say something but, as they were passing in front of the red themed cathedral, he was cut short as the car was blindsided by a pickup truck. The Infuego went crashing through the front wall of the cathedral and stopped, on its hood, before going through another wall.

The Bosses groggily crawled out of the car and ducked behind the side of the car that faced away from the gaping hole in the wall. Moments later, Morningstar started filling the cathedral, guns ready and with killing intent, and fanned out, cutting off every route of escape.

"Oh fuck this, I didn't survive a fucking free-fall, mid-air gun fight in order to die in a church," said the Male Boss, gripping his 45 Shepherd in his hand.

"Hey, at least you know how to show a lady a good time," said the Fem Boss as she dragged a box out of the Infuego.

"Where'd that box come from? I stole this from a parking lot," said the Male Boss, referencing to the car.

"Well, unbeknownst to you, I put this car there and," she paused as she opened the box, "I stored these grenades in the back. Let's put it like this. I think ahead, so we don't get killed."

She started to rapidly throw grenades each and every way inside the cathedral before donning her own gun. Seconds later, as the beating symphony of grenades went off the Bosses rose, shooting the gang members that weren't caught in the explosions.

When the noise settled and they were positive that there were no more standing Morningstar they emerged from the car and slowly dragged themselves towards the front door, or rather the gaping hole that replaced it. Before they even moved three steps, a wall of Brutes appeared in front of them. The Fem Boss stepped back towards the car and the Male Boss followed.

"Good thing I brought these…" she said as she brought out two assault rifles, AR-55's to be exact, and handed one to him.

"Damn, you're prepared for everything aren't you?" he asked while slowly walking with her towards the wall of Brutes.

"Not exactly… I wasn't prepared for that pool moment…" she said, not taking her eyes off the Brutes, but smiling at her partners' silence.

"Well, let's get this shit started!" he said before aiming at the Brutes.

All of a sudden, each of the Brutes fell, similar to dominoes, and from behind them emerged… a man-cat?

"What the FUCK is that thing!?" he exclaimed, before raising his gun again.

The man-cat raised its two assault rifles, AR-55's, at the Bosses.

"Well, taking one of your lines… my lines… our lines… yeah, our lines, let's get this shit started."

The Bosses started running and gunning against this mysterious man cat with its hideous, creepy, and slightly demonic smile.

* * *

At Saints Safe House…

* * *

Johnny Gat was one of the few people who ever took breaks from murderin'. After littering the streets with Morningstar he figured his morning quota had been met. He was chilling on the couch with Shaundi, watching shitty TV until noon, when he could start his daytime quota.

"Hey Shaundi, want a drink?" Gat asked in which she simply nodded, watching momentarily as he left the couch and headed for the small walk in kitchen.

He opened the fridge and grabbed two sodas, closing the door on the way back. Halfway to the couch he collapsed, gasping for breath momentarily before he gained control of himself again. Shaundi was already over him, helping him to his feet.

"Johnny, what happened?"

"Shaundi, I…I think I'm missing out on some sort of epic murder spree right now. I just got weak all of a sudden."

She smacked the back of his head, going back to the couch.

"Shaundi, don't be like that…"

* * *

Back to the Cathedral…

* * *

The Bosses were now leaving, fending off the man-cat before it decided to run off and murder something easier to murder.

"Well, that sucked…" said the Male Boss, carrying the Fem Boss out of the building, yet another of his sla- I mean, assistant duties.

He hailed a taxi, then stole it, driving them back toward the safe house. The blood on their clothes didn't help the ride home either. Every person they passed did a double take, believing the mobile morgue had passed them.

When they got back it was almost noon and they were both already exhausted. They passed Johnny and Shaundi, who were enjoying the TV until Johnny noticed their state.

"Hey Bosses, what happened to you?"

"The usual," their synchronized reply, as usual.

"Dammit, I knew I missed something awesome," stated Johnny as he quickly gathered up weapons to take with him on his noon time murder spree.

"We aren't to be disturbed," said the Fem Boss as they entered the bedroom, rushing to bed.

"Man, that's some kinky shit…" said Shaundi as she approached Johnny, noticing how much blood was on their Bosses.

"Come on Shaundi, we're going out."

"On a date?"

"No, on a murder spree."

"Johnny, you forget, that is your version of a date."

"Whatever Shaundi, let's just go."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I cut the fight between the Bosses and Genki. Yes, that makes me a Genki hater… sort of. Yes, there will be another encounter. So be prepared to have fun reading the next chapter. I'll try not to take as long. And I'll also cut less, if at all. Next Chapter: The Adventures Of Johnny And Shaundi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Boss Finally Meets Their Match**_

* * *

Johnny and Shaundi, both stacked with guns, casually walked down the street and away from the apartment, and their bloodstained Bosses. Shaundi was enjoying the fresh air they were getting, and the fact that they didn't kill anyone yet was the highlight of her day. A bullet shot crackling beside her ear accompanied by the sound of a body thudding against the ground rendered her previous happiness useless. She had to admit, though, that whenever she was with the Bosses or Johnny alike, it was never boring.

"What the hell, Johnny?" she asked, slightly annoyed, but only slightly.

"What? This is what I do, and you know that I'll never change. Murderin' is my thing Shaundi," he replied, casually, as he strolled into the middle of a near intersection and stood there like he belonged there.

A car rolled up on him and stopped, honking its horn. Johnny walked up to the side of the car and shot the man in the face at point blank range. The head of the newly made corpse fell into the horn and made the horn blare for a few seconds before it went silent.

Johnny leaned on the side of the car and Shaundi sat on the hood. Johnny started capping passerby, drivers and walkers alike, and when the police finally showed up, Shaundi started killing them off one by one.

"So tell me," started Shaundi, holding a conversation like nothing violent was going on around them, "how does this relate to your mass murder quota. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll follow you till the end and all, but I need to know what's going on around me."

"Well," said Johnny as he blasted the brains out of two more cops, splattering their blood all over the pavement, "We are going to take a tank. Then we're going to that big ass, red tower in uptown Steelport, and when we get there…" he paused again, this time repeatedly bashing some cops head on the roof before crashing it through the window, effectively killing him. "When we get there, we kill everybody who shows up."

Shaundi looked at him, not in amazement, but joy, and realizing that this must've been the plan in the first place anyway. Then she reminded herself of something.

"What if we see those big ass, ugly mothafuckers again?" she asked, curious, really, to see if he'd respond how he always did.

"Then we shoot those 'big ass, ugly mothafuckers.'" He responded, looking around and shooting the remaining police officers.

Shaundi smiled to herself, completely expecting that answer. She was no sociopath, but with the Bosses and Johnny, she probably should've been one. As they finished off the rest of the cops, they finally had the chance to relax for the moment. Shaundi stared into the sky while Johnny felt a sort of contempt peace at staring at the blood stained street filled with lifeless bodies. After a few moments passed, Shaundi just had to ask…

"So, how do you expect to get your hands on a tank?"

"It'll come to us, don't worry," was Johnny's simple reply.

Shaundi was about to ask him how he knew when she saw the giant oaf of a tank rolling down the street, coming straight towards them. That was the cue Johnny was waiting for.

He stopped leaning on the car and donned his 45 Shepherd, before taking off, full sprint, towards the tank. Shaundi was right on his tail, holding her TEK Z 10 close to her as she slightly struggled to keep up with Johnny. A few second later the car, the one they used as their base of murder only moments before, blew up behind them in a flaming heap of scrap metal, signifying that the tank had seen them.

Johnny ran up, unfazed by the near-hit misses that the tank was firing at them. Shaundi on the other hand had struggled a little more, considering the shots came closer to her since she was following Johnny's path exactly, merely two steps behind.

As they approached the tank, soldiers, army soldiers, came out from behind and started shooting them in their direction. Shaundi took that as her cue to individually go her own way and gun down the soldiers. Johnny, however, continued on his path, determined to gain his prize. Even when he was close enough to be shot at by the gun on top of the tank the bullets seemed to avoid him. Shaundi found it easy to gun down these militant peacekeepers, since a majority of them had been focused on Johnny.

At the tank now, Gat leaped up on top of the tank while simultaneously gunning down the torrent gunner. He quickly made himself to the tank entrance, opened it, and jumped in. Within moments, the tank became the property of Johnny Gat. He ran over the remaining guards and waited for Shaundi to run across the tanks' extended barrel and into the torrent position, before heading for Sin Tower. The whole way there they had to fight. Hell, if you wanted to see their progress, all you had to do was follow the mutilated corpses, blood-paved streets, crushed cars, burning cars, and the trail of bullets left on the sidewalk. These veteran Saints were no stranger to violence.

They cut through town, went across a bridge, and followed the train tracks all the way to the tower, leaving a trail of blood, death, and destruction in their wake. When they arrived it was no surprise that the building was surrounded by Morningstar and their Brutes, undoubtedly told that these two saints were coming. The addition of the pursuing military also didn't help the situation, turning the proposed warzone to a mock Armageddon.

They parked that tank in front of the building and let loose of everything in sight. Shaundi cut through the Morningstar and their cars with her torrent while Johnny was busy using his extended bomber to barrage the multiple Brutes in the area while at the same time fending off other tanks. Anything that the Saints didn't hit, the other two factions were. It was a lethal three-way and the Saints were winning, besides being outgunned. Then again, the military had APC's, the Morningstar had Brutes and numbers, and the Saints had a Mother Fucking Tank. Of course it was their war.

Eventually the tanks alarm started blaring, letting the Saints know that their "borrowed" toy was reaching the end of its life.

"Shaundi, it's time to go," said Gat, already on his way out of the tank.

Shaundi quickly hurried out as well, landing on Gat as the tank exploded behind them. They stared into each other's eyes and in that moment it was as if nothing could faze them, including the bullets flying overhead. Then they both raised their gun and put a bullet in the heads of the Morningstar in front of them and behind them.

"It may be time that we head back to the safe house," said Shaundi, still staring into his eyes.

"Yeah, you think? But I'm still at least one-hundred kills short, exactly."

Shaundi stared at him with a "Are you serious?" face before she explained to him that they could make that up on the way.

Reluctantly, they stood, and Johnny and Shaundi stole a military truck, the one with the attached torrent on top, with Shaundi driving and Johnny shooting. In the hours it took to cross back to the safe house (due to the many random blockades set by both side and the multiple vehicle switches) Johnny was satisfied he went well over his standard quota and was working on his Christmas quota. He felt like the gift that kept on giving… bullets… and held that same psychopathic smile on his face the entire ride back. In the home stretch though they ran into some… complications.

As Shaundi was headed across the bridge that their safe house was right in front of, the bridge blew up, leaving a gap in front and behind them. Abruptly stopped and parked in the center of the now incomplete bridge, they got out of the now useless car.

"Well, this complicates things a little bit," said Johnny.

Shaundi just blankly looked at him, slightly amazed that them being trapped on the bridge only slightly complicated things. Then, after a moment of thought, she remembered this was Johnny she was talking about.

Right then, a helicopter paused over them, shedding its light on them. They looked at each other, then back at the helicopter, smiling.

"Get in the vehicle, we're going to lift you out of here," said the officer's voice over the speaker.

They got in the military truck again and the helicopter lowered hook, raising them towards the helicopter. They were both thinking the same thing at this point, "How stupid are these people?"

When the truck was close enough to the helicopter, Gat started climbing in to the unsuspecting chopper, Shaundi following suit. Within moments six officers were tossed out of the helicopter and the Saints took over.

"Hey Johnny, you might want to drop that wire," said Shaundi, noticing the cops were either hanging on for dear life, or climbing up to regain control of their helicopter.

Johnny nodded and with a simple touch of a button, the wire was cut from the chopper and Shaundi watched them fall back towards the bridge. As they were flying the rest of the way to the safe house, which wasn't much farther now, they saw a man-cat dancing in the street.

"I knew Steelport had some freaks in it but this is ridiculous," said Shaundi, as Gat just looked at him/ it in wonder. But, as if responding to the insult Shaundi had just given, the dancing freak stopped, and pulled out a homing rocket launcher.

"Well that's pretty shitty," said Johnny calmly as the man-cat fired, hitting the tail of their chopper and sending them crashing down, yards in front of their safe house. A mangled, burning helicopter was all that seemed to be left. The man-cat, with his oversized head and lab coat, seemed content and started skipping away merrily. At least, that was its plan before five bullets hit him in the back of the head. Enraged, it turned around to face an unbruised Johnny and Shaundi, though Shaundi was unconscious at the moment.

"You think you can take me out with just that?" said Johnny, cocking his gun and slowly moving towards a paralyzed man-cat.

They both had their guns drawn and it looked like a play out of some old western, with them standing merely a coupled yards from each other.

"On three," said Johnny, and the man-cat agreed by nodding, putting his gun at his side for it to be fair, Johnny doing the same.

"One…" they both had their hands hovering over their guns.

"Two…" Johnny was cool as ice, and his feline opponent was twitchy the whole time.

"Three!" the man-cat never stood a chance.

As soon as Johnny called out three he unloaded his pistol into his opponent, followed by an SMG and then, after he was closer, a rapid-fire shotgun, then his whole assault rifle clip, then he unloaded a high-caliber sniper rifle and, finally, his own rocket launcher. The man-cat was lying in a pool of blood, only breathing rapidly like he was tired and not dying. Johnny smiled and rapidly threw a ton of grenades at the man-cat, blowing it up into nothingness.

Johnny turned around and walked back to the unconscious Shaundi in thought. "Good thing that wasn't overkill. After all, there is only shoot, and reload. At least this guy didn't try to use a sword on me though…"

He picked up Shaundi, bridal style, and carried her into the safe house. He set her down on the couch and sat next to her, turning on the TV and dozing off soon after. In his mind, he knew one thing: tomorrow was Friday. That meant that they would be raiding that awesome penthouse the Boss told him about a few days ago. That also meant a bed for himself, because the couch was pretty shitty and uncomfortable. Not one or the other.

Well, at least there was tomorrow to look forward to. And hopefully, there would be no man-cat.

* * *

Outside…

* * *

The man-cat smiled wickedly, even though he always did smile wickedly, and reloaded all his weapons. He walked down the street, capping every civilian that looked at his bullet-hole ridden body the wrong way. He had a new goal next to murder now! He would beat the Bosses and Johnny Gat, even if it killed him.

* * *

A/N: After yet another extended break, I have returned. I can't make any promises that I'll have the next chapter up soon because I alternate between this and my other story so… I just hope this story was enough for the time being. And that it didn't go down in quality.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Like I said before…

She/ Her/ etc. means Fem Boss

He/ Him/ etc. means Male Boss

* * *

_**The Bosses Finally Meet Their Match**_

* * *

Male Boss POV…

* * *

I woke up in bed to the ringing of my phone. Note to self: change Saints Flow ringtone that Pierce put in. Everything was blurry but I managed to find the phone and answer it.

"Think I found us a new place..." said Pierce, ignoring formalities.

"Pierce, you were supposed to be looking for Loren, not going house hunting. And where have you been the last few days? You disappeared right after the armory raid you asshole," I stated somewhat irritated.

"Well, I found a place and it's owned by the Morningstar. I thought you'd be happier…"

"Alright, I'm listening," I began, "…but if this has anything to do with that downtown penthouse that we've already decided to raid, then don't say anything."

"…"

"See? This is what happens when you go A.W.O.L. for a few days. You miss out on a lot. But since you seemed so eager, tell me, what's the plan?"

"The Saints will be downstairs until you can unlock the elevator for them to come up," said Pierce dully, like I had just crushed his spirits or something. We'll need to work on that later…

"Wait, if I can't go up then how will I... Oh, wait, on second thought, I have a better plan…" I said, somewhat mischievously but not quite.

"Yeah, lay it on me."

"Well, I'll take the express route and rappel up the side of the building, you know, like a black ops operation, accompanied by Her. Then, with your chopper, you land the Saints after we clear out the penthouse. Any and all reinforcements will be taken out by you guys and we'll cover the surrounding buildings."

"Whatever you say Boss, see you later."

"See you later, Pierce."

I hung up and started to go back to bed. I snuggled back up in the surprisingly heated bed and tried to doze off. I kept getting distracted though, by the rhythmic breathing of my bed and the wisps of hot air hitting my ear. I also remembered that I hadn't went to sleep with two pillows. I feared the worst but as long as she wasn't awake, I could at least get out of this with my life.

I looked up and nearly had a heart attack as my eyes met her blue eyes. I jumped up in mock fear and was about to run out of the room until she had said "Stop."

Still being in the deal of being her slave/ assistant for the week, I had to stop.

"Face me."

I turned to her slowly and was quite mindful of our state of dress. I was only in my boxers and all she had on was her bra and a set of panties. How we got that way however, I didn't know. I also saw a gun next to her. What would that be used for?

"The way I see it, we can do this one of two ways. I can tell you what happened last night or we can go and get ready for that penthouse takeover. Your call…" she said, and I legit-ly considered.

"Tell me," was my two worded request and she complied.

"After we entered the room yesterday afternoon…"

* * *

Flashback…

* * *

_"That was unexpected, and shitty. Morningstar, and then a man-cat. Life sucks," I finished as I walked towards the shower._

_"Hold on, I shower first, and you have to listen to me," She said in a way that seemed annoying at the moment. Maybe it was the fact that this slave-for-a-week thing was starting to kill me physically._

_"Not for this one, this blood comes off whether we shower together or not," I said as I already stepped into the shower, cutting off her requests._

_I turned some warm water on and felt refreshed as the blood that had coated my body had started to wash off. A moment later I felt another presence behind me. I was tempted to try my chances and take a peek, but that ended when a few words were muttered._

_"Look at me and I'll kill you, right here in the shower," she said, making her point by cocking her gun audibly as a warning. It was then that I was thankful for this two shower-head shower. She had her half, and I had mine._

_When we finished she emphasized that she wanted to get out first and got into her blue bra and black panties, before I was allowed to get into my grey boxers. On the brink of exhaustion I stumbled to the bed and closed my eyes as I fell into it. I opened my eyes as I hit the bed and saw I accidently tackled Her into the bed as well. She must have stumbled in-between the bed and myself._

_I was too tired to be perverted, for the moment anyway, and wasn't too disappointed when she said, "Touch me inappropriately and I'll blow your fucking brains out."_

_We fell asleep like that, too tired to move and unashamed of our current position. I'm pretty sure she'd get me later anyway. Through the shit of kidnapping, being outgunned at a guard armory, and the man-cat showdown, at least there was this other bright light in my life. The other part of my life that completed me._

* * *

End Flashback…

* * *

"I see…" I said as I got into an all-black outfit, Her following suit. When we were ready we walked out the room to Shaundi and Gat, who were already dressed and ready to go. This was special ops for the Saints, so there'd be no way we'd possibly fuck up…

* * *

Hours Later At the Syndicate Penthouse…

* * *

"Whatchu thinkin'?" asked Pierce, as my group of Shaundi, Gat, Her, and myself gazed across the rooftop of the building opposite the penthouse as Pierce flew overhead with a group of Saints ready to board hidden out of sight and hearing range.

"Some asshole is in my pool, fucking some ho with no sense of decency for those around him. He's probably the toughest out of the whole bunch."

"Are you scared?" She asked as she smiled into my face in a teasing manner.

"No, but I am getting tired of just sitting here, so let's move. Gat, Shaundi, stay here and snipe until the power is cut…"

"Or…" She interrupted, "… until Boss here needs a hand from getting his ass kicked."

She smiled at me and Shaundi and Gat snickered while I rolled my eyes. Today was the last day I'd be her assistant anyway. I was so close to leaving her bitchy commands I needed to kill something.

As I connected the rappelling wire on a tilt from our roof to theirs I had to add, "And keep those silenced until all hell breaks loose please. Last thing I need is another Ultor chase."

"Alright, you're clear," Pierce said over the radio as our window opened up. We left Gat and Shaundi and began insertion into the building.

"We really gotta stop doing this shit..." we said, as we looked down at the long fall awaiting us if we slipped. When we landed I cut the rope and let it fall as She covered me.

"We're in. Soon as we cut the power Pierce, drop off the backup."

"Just give the word, boss," said Pierce as he stayed overhead.

We moved from the roof to the main floor, stealth killing as we went and hiding the bodies.

"Damn, we picked a nice place for the crew," I said, as She shook her head from either my sheer awesomeness or my stupidity. I'm going with awesomeness.

As we went down the stairs, we had to play hide-and-get killed with the guards down there before we cleared the room.

I found the computer for the power soon after. Why couldn't they have a switch like everybody else?

"I can get this," I said before she pushed me aside and said, "I got this and you cover my ass."

I shook it off and slowly left the room, camping at the stairs. I took a quick look around and whistled in amazement. "Look at all this shit. No way are they givin' this up without a fight. Good thing Pierce will be checking this later, whether he wants to or not."

The lights went off and I yelled into my headset, "Power's off. Pierce, land those Saints. Johnny and Shaundi, do your thing!"

I ran throughout the penthouse, running-and-gunning down everyone in sight. I looked to the helipad to see that the Saints were already off the helipad and shooting their way inside.

"Boss, look out!" yelled Shaundi as I ducked just in time to avoid some douche who tried to knife me. I wasn't all too worried though as her unsilenced rifle took down that guy and the guy behind him.

"Well, shit Shaundi…" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll snipe more often, sheesh…"

"I found a bomb down here," She said before I was attacked by more of those Syndicate assholes. Good thing the Saints were already inside and doing their job.

"Can you disarm it?" I asked, not looking for my first home makeover to be disastrously wrong.

"Yeah, it's the red wire. It's always the red wire," She said confidently as she continued at work down there. I looked outside after the penthouse was cleared and saw three helicopters landing on the helipad.

"Shit…" I mumbled.

"Hey, Boss," said Johnny as I turned to him, amazed he wasn't with Shaundi at the moment.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He pressed a button and the whole helipad exploded, taking the helicopters and the gang in them falling to the streets below.

"What the fuck, Johnny? How did you… what?"

"When you left to cut the power…"

* * *

Flashback (In Johnny's POV)…

* * *

_"Hey Shaundi, I have to go do something," I said as I left the rooftop._

_I shot another zip line at the helipad and waited until the Bosses took out the lookouts before I took it down there. I set some C-4 all over the metal supports of the helipad before I climbed up the side of the building._

_I heard a shitload of bullets as I climbed up._

_"Fuck… I'm missing out on all that action up there. But I bet that I'd still have the largest kill count by the end of the day."_

_I climbed up and started beating the hell out of anyone between me and the Boss. Then I saw the helicopters. I needed to show off to someone other than Shaundi, and it was either one of the Bosses of Pierce. Where are one of the Bosses…?_

* * *

End of Flashback (Back to Male Boss POV)…

* * *

"Well, that's fun…" I said as I waited for Pierce to show his face. When I finally saw him I had to set a sort of punishment for his A.W.O.L. behavior this week.

"Pierce, get to clearing out this mess, and any Saint who helps him answers to me." I said.

She finally showed her face again and after dismissing everyone, minus our new housemaid, we retired to the master room and Shaundi and Gat retired to theirs. And that is when I came face to face with the devil.

"You're still under my command for the next ten minutes," She said, as I gazed at the clock to confirm it was indeed 11:50 p.m.

"What do you want now, just give it up. You can't handle this much badassity."

"Nothing of importance, I just wanted to test something…"

"You know," I started, "You cheap shot loving freak, you won by cheating."

She shook her head seeing this was getting nowhere and that she was running out of time. I looked at the clock again. 11:59 p.m.

She didn't even ask me anything as she kissed me on the lips, letting some pent-up lust out as she gained entrance to my mouth and let our tongues dance shortly before she pulled away. I heard the bell toll twelve in the distance and was left speechless as we looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

At An Undisclosed Location…

* * *

A gothic teen was sharing his worries with another man in the room. A more self-centered man at that.

"The Saints aren't going to back down," he said.

"Matty, there's nothing to worry about," said the other man, while striking a pose much similar to that of a roman God.

"My thoughts exactly, Mr. Killbane. The Saints are no more than a white noise of empty threats," said Loren as he entered the room flanked by the DeWynter Twins. He also had a now scarred face and an eye patch over his left eye.

Matty's phone buzzed and he had slid it over to his boss while saying, "With respect, sir... I'd say "empty" is no longer applicable."

Loren looked down at the phone as he saw half the screen showed the Fem Boss disable his bomb and shoot at the camera without so much as turning her head. The other half was the Male Boss and he gunned down three of his men before turning to the camera and shooting it multiple times.

* * *

A/N: Yet another update, and I think this was sooner than my others. Now, I'm having trouble deciding which POV I should put the story in. Should I continue changing between Third Person and the First person of multiple Saints or should I just choose one and roll with it? But, other than that issue, let me know how the story is going and if there is anything you want added. Otherwise, updates could take longer...


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Boss Finally Meets Their Match**_

* * *

Fem Boss POV…

I just couldn't stop myself, and usually I have a great sense of self control, but this time… this time something inside me just let it happen. I finally kissed him! And it wasn't out of lust, or teasing, or anything like that. It was a kiss that was supposed to tell me how I felt about this guy. It probably didn't help though, that as soon as we broke eye contact after out kiss that I ran and jumped off the penthouse, with a parachute of course, before he had a chance to say anything.

Sure, the whole slave for a week thing, and by slave I mean assistant, was a ruse to get him under my command for a while but now… I don't know, now I feel like I'm missing something… Like a whole other part of me is missing. Maybe I fell in love with him over the past week, or maybe it was love at first sight, but whatever happened, happened, and I'd have to live with that.

I can't believe this! How in the hell do I feel so empty without hi… wait a second… WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GUN! I face palmed as I walked down the street. I'm not missing him, I just don't have my gun on me. Then I started to feel something. That odd sensation you feel when someone is following you down the street. I looked out my peripheral vision and saw a couple Morningstar tailing me.

"_Dammit! Don't you guys ever give up?! We stole your penthouse, murdered your friends, and undoubtedly owned you the past couple of days! Don't you know when to quit?"_ I thought as I cut through a few alleyways to try and lose them.

After a few minutes of walking through the alley I finally thought I had lost them. That was, until I walked back out into the street and got surrounded by them. They pointed their guns at me as I backed up into the wall. There were seven of them, all men. I could've taken four but would've been overpowered before I could get them all.

"Hold her to the wall!" the guy in the center of them ordered. Then four of them pinned me by my arms and legs while the last three stood in front of me. I'd seen enough of that fake shit porn on the internet, to know where this was going…

"Loren said we had to take you to him but… he didn't say what you had to look like. We're gonna break you, then when you meet the boss, you'll be begging for death," he said, finishing his god-awful speech. In short, he said they were going to take turns raping me until I didn't want to live but… that wouldn't happen. Or at least I hoped it wouldn't…

He grabbed his belt, walking up to me slowly as he loosened it, until they fell to his ankles. He was standing three feet away from me now, close enough to be intimidating, but far away enough to let me see what was going to pop my cherry first.

Oh, and while we're on the subject, yes, I'm a virgin. And don't give me that "What?" look. I just hadn't found the right guy yet, ok. I guess I can see where that's coming from though, a few lies that I told can really make you believe otherwise. Besides, we all know you're probably a virgin, too.

But, back to my compromising situation…

I looked down to see what would ruin my first time and I… laughed. I laughed so hard I almost broke free. The guys standing around me were confused and the guy in front of me was irritated.

"What's so funny?" he asked, pissed beyond his wildest dreams. "You are!" was my half-witted response as I had continued laughing. I hadn't even noticed he motioned for one of his boys to slap me. Feeling the new tingling pain in my cheek, I calmed down enough to hear him ask me again, in a more serious tone, if that was possible.

"What's so funny?" he asked again, holding his hand out for one of the guys to give him a gun.

I answered immediately, without humiliation or remorse, "It's just, you're so small. If you tried breaking me with that, I'm pretty sure I'd break you before you even came close to breaking me. Just last night, I was in bed with a guy that was about three to four times bigger than you," I said in a serious tone. That is until I started laughing again.

I didn't really lie, either. The Boss woke me up with his horny self and it took me forever to get his size out of my head. The guy who stood before me… he was less than average and that's putting it nicely… But, I think I broke him because things got rougher after that…

He reached out and tore enough of my black turtleneck to expose my chest to him, and then he forcibly pulled my black jeans down. I felt a cool draft for a moment before he pulled my panties down, exposing my bare pussy to him. He lined up and wickedly smiled in my face as I shot back daggers of defiance. Inside, I was panicking. I was about to lose my virginity in a moment and it'd be to this low level underling. Talk about regrets…

Before he pushed in he was shot in the side of the head, blood spilling out all over the man beside him as his men let me drop to grab their own guns. It was all in vain though, because one by one, they fell, just like dominoes, and I was left shivering in the cold.

"You're late," I said as the Boss himself emerged from around the corner. He tossed me my gun which I caught and cocked, before turning my attention back at him. He looked at me with lust filled eyes for a moment before I remembered my current attire.

"Don't look at me you fucking perv! Do you get off from watching girls almost get raped?!" I yelled at him as he turned around and allowed me to get a little more decent. I pulled up my panties, followed by my black jeans, and adjusted my black turtleneck so that my cleavage was less visible. Then I gave him the okay to turn back around.

When he saw the state of my turtleneck he took off his own and handed it to me, leaving him with just his white t-shirt. As I put it on, I wasn't sure if I should feel disappointed or not that he was still wearing a shirt. I'd get to that later though…

"How are you?" he asked me and I gave him the kindest, most truthful answer I could possibly give him.

"Well, besides almost getting raped and finding out that Loren still isn't dead even after I wished for it, I'm fucking fantastic! How about you, huh? Did you like the free show because I should really charge you," I answered back with sarcasm and fake-anger.

"How much are we talking about?" he asked, just like I knew he would.

"Well, if you add up my boobs, my vagina, and carry the beautiful face… that'll be your life," I said matter of factly.

"Damn, I only have one of those. Oh well, I've seen enough to keep me happy even at the price of my life," He said. I was about to retort but was distracted by the stomping coming from across the alley. We looked on, anticipation growing, as the stomps got louder and louder. Soon, bleeding with anxiety, we were finally gifted with the appearance of… THE FUCKING MAN CAT?!

He emerged in his usual fucking attire, only this time he had a brand new friend. A giant chain gun. But wait, there's more! It was attached to a golf cart! Great…

"So, you still happy enough to die?" I asked, as I slowly backed up towards the exit of the alley.

"Not when my death would be this embarrassing…" he replied, following my example and slowly backing up towards the exit. Then he asked the question that we both were wondering.

"Wait… if that gun is attached to the cart, how was he stomping?" he asked. The man-cat answered by throwing a tape recorder at the Boss' head. It hit him hard, earning an, "Ow…" from him before he reached down and picked it up. When he pressed play we heard the footsteps from earlier, until it cut off, prompting the user to rewind it. He dropped it instead.

"Oh," we both said, before the man-cat, or should I say the WMD of Steelport that could rival The Boss, myself, and Gat, started firing his chain gun at us, forcing us to flee from the alley. We ran down the middle of the street as cars swerved away from us and the man-cat kept firing his gun on us. A little ways down the road we saw a Morningstar roadblock.

When we approached it we started busting caps in those bitches' asses until a Brute shown up. We got ready for the fight of our lives but were instead greeted with the refreshing sound of a Brute getting Gatling gunned. As he fell we faced the man-cat and cautiously said, "Thanks." He gave us a thumbs up before firing on us again.

"Oh come on, this is getting old, being chased by this freak," yelled the Boss as we ran for our lives.

"Oh shut up," I said, "You're just mad you couldn't make a friend…" I said, laughing when he looked at me, and sprinting ahead when he looked back. A Saints helicopter flew over us and I knew it was Johnny. A ladder was lowered for us and I got a hold of it first, waiting for the Boss to get close enough to grab. When he was finally within arm's reach I grabbed him and pulled him up.

When we were safely hanging on the helicopter turned around and unleashed a torrent of rockets and the on board gun on him. The man-cat had no defense for this since his gun couldn't aim up, and within minutes he was blown off the map. Nothing was left but a fiery wreckage. We climbed on board and returned back to our new penthouse.

* * *

Back At the New Saints HQ…

* * *

Since we had no helipad at the moment, Johnny landed on the roof and we all got out for a little mission debriefing, even though there was no mission.

"You know, I was amazed when I saw that man-cat chasing you guys. I thought I had killed him yesterday evening," said Johnny as we walked down to the penthouse.

"That's what I said when we saw him… wait… you killed him already? Before us?" said the Boss as I walked down with him, in his shadow.

"Well, I thought I did," said Johnny, shrugging it off. Little did he know that the Boss here was secretly planning how to be the first to kill the man-cat, since he was sure it survived its little wreck.

"Well, we'll kill him eventually," the Boss said, hiding his excitement from them. I saw right through it though.

When we walked inside, I noticed Gat go sit by Shaundi to watch some of the crap that was on TV while the Boss and I went to our room. There were two beds, which meant we could sleep separate. Now, should I be happy or sad about this…

"Hello? Blondie, you home?" he asked, ripping me from my thoughts.

"Look," he continued, "I understand that rape can be a serious factor in mental stability. Therefore, if you need anyone to talk to, please, do not hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind I said with a neutral tone. I didn't want him to know what I was thinking yet. I'd tell him tomorrow…

"So, why'd you leave anyway?" he asked.

"No reason," I replied as calmly as possible. He wasn't buying it.

"It was about that kiss, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" I replied instantly, and without thinking.

"Well, at least you know how I feel about it," he said, and before I could respond, he kissed me on the lips, sending a sensation unlike any other through me. When his tongue rubbed against my lips I didn't hesitate to give him the entrance he deserved. I loved how our tongues seemed to dance perfectly together, filled with the grace and bliss that two lovers would share.

Lovers…

He ended the kiss when the need for air became too great and finally spoke again.

"We should get some rest," he said, "I'm sure we'll have a lot to do tomorrow."

I merely nodded my head in agreement and climbed into the bigger bed. At first, he looked like he'd put up a fight, but instead he shrugged his shoulders and got into the smaller of the two beds. I smiled as I let sleep overtake me that night. One thing was certain and I couldn't argue with myself about it either. My smile grew bigger as I acknowledged two facts: One, I could tease him and He could do nothing about it. Two, the Boss here was sooo going to be whipped. I could get him to do anything for me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Boss Finally Meets Their Match**_

* * *

Male Boss POV…

Well, yesterday evening was an odd one. I mean, yeah, we conquered this penthouse. Killed every last Syndicate motherfucker in this bitch! However, that wasn't even the highlight of yesterday evening. Now, some would say it was the death of that man-cat. Others would say it was my heroic rescue of the Boss. Well, let's see… Everyone is only half right. Those were both great highlights, but only one thing mattered to me yesterday. I got to spend some time with the Boss, and by some, I mean the whole damn day.

I shifted in my bed and looked over, hoping to catch a glimpse of her sleeping figure. Instead, I wound up gazing into two beautiful blue eyes. As I mentally zoomed out to gaze unto the whole face, I saw a wicked smile form on her lips. When I saw the fullness of flawless face, only then was I aware of things.

"Morning," she said, with happiness in her voice, something that only an early bird could manage.

"Morning," I replied, somewhat nervous, but it wasn't an overwhelming feeling. For some reason, I was still focused on figuring out how the hell she got in my bed without me noticing in the first place. She sure as hell was no ninja, but I guess she could count as a sneaky cat.

"So, what's the plan for the day? Or can we go on our second date?" She asked, all the while using her hands to play in her hair. I was shocked, needless to say, that she wanted a second date since the first wasn't all it could've been. I guess she enjoyed herself enough the first time to want to try it again.

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and gave her a nervous smile. As much as I'd have loved to go on that second date this fine Saturday afternoon, I just had a feeling it wouldn't happen.

"As much as I'd love to take you on that second date, I have a feeling we'll be doing some slightly more important shit today. Tomorrow however…" I said, and when I paused she looked at me in the sexiest of ways, putting me full at attention in an instant. She slowly trailed one of her hands down my chest and spoke in a quiet yet seductive tone.

"Well, since we can't go on that date today…" she began, slowly moving her hand down my chest, observing just how ripped I was, "then maybe we could do something that could be just as fun as a date…" she taunted me, her hand slowly approaching my waist now. I was completely mesmerized at this moment, fully under her command. Just when I was about to give in to my desires that have been building up for the past week and a half, our door busted open. Snapped out of my trance I looked over to see Pierce. I squinted my eyes at him, angry that he just ruined a great moment of my life. However, he seemed oblivious to the fact that he was interrupting something, and just continued on with his message instead.

"Okay, Boss, I finally finished clearing ALL that shit out. I found something of interest too, but that can wait. There've been multiple sightings of the Syndicate all over Steelport, and they seem to be hunting for Saints. Johnny and Shaundi have already left and before that, five patrols were taken down so… what's the plan?" Pierce finally finished, albeit a little flustered, but he finished.

I already knew what I'd do. We'd leave Pierce all by himself and go handle the problem like we were a special task force or some shit, but I had to fuck with Pierce a little bit. So, without further ado, I put my hand under my chin in mock serious thought, and pretended to think about it for a moment. In reality, I was thinking about what I'd do to the Boss behind me, but Pierce didn't need to know that. After several long moments of "thinking" I was ready to give my answer.

I pointed to Pierce first, telling him, "Stay here, and hold down the fort," which he seemed relieved to hear so I added, "…and since you're not in the firefight, Pierce, I expect a couple thousand dollars to 'magically' appear by the time we get back." His relieved expression became one of surprise, and before he had a chance to complain the Boss beside me shot a few bullets in his direction, effectively scaring him off.

Greeted by our own solitude once more I turned back to her, gazing upon her blue orbs again. She smiled for a moment but, when we realized the inevitable task we were meant to accomplish by this evening, our gaze broke and we speedily got ready to go. As I was finishing the last part of my outfit she handed me something. Upon closer examination it was a gold watch with purple trim and purple hands, the face of it deciding to be white.

"What's this?" I asked as I put it on, adjusting it enough so that it felt comfortable.

"Got it from some redhead chick online. She seems to have shit like this just sitting around and when I offered to buy them she didn't resist," she said as she put her own on. Mine was on my right wrist and hers on her left. Apart, we'd look normal, but side-by-side, we'd look as if we were one.

We stepped out of our room at the same time and made our way to the elevator. We entered, all professional like, and began our long descent down to the garage. Halfway down though I just couldn't resist…

"So, um, this time around, it'd be great if you could just avoid losing your clothes…" I began, looking at her with a smile on my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said, mock anger taking over her face.

"Well, if you're giving out free shows again, then this little relationship thing you're trying to start can't really pick up can it…"

"Correction," she said, "It was a FORCED show, which was paid in full, at the cost of their lives."

"So I'm the only one who gets free shows from you? That's excellent!"

"But of course," she said in that seductive voice only she could manage, "You can get whatever you want from me for free. All you have to do is ask…"

At that moment, the elevator opened and we walked out and towards the car. Choosing the black Infuego with purple and chrome trim and gold rims, we drove off. In my mind though, as we drove through the seemingly calm streets of Steelport, I couldn't help but let my mind hover over the hidden meaning of what she said in the elevator.

"_You can get whatever you want from me for free. All you have to do is ask…" _were the words that echoed through my mind as we drove off to the first location.

Getting closer, the sounds of gunshots could be heard echoing through the streets and the occasional car explosion was no stranger to my ears either. One thing was certain though as I turned the corner and headed towards the red and black clad Syndicate members. Today was going to be one hell of a day…

* * *

A/N: Sadly this chapter is only half the length that I'm comfortable posting but I felt that after this long wait, the least I could do was put something out here. So, I guess this is all I have for the time being. I'll be sure that the next chapter is better in all aspects compared to this one...


End file.
